Electronic memories are often embodied in electronic component packages contained on a memory circuit board which in turn is pluggably installed into a mating socket on a large mounting circuit board. It is usually desirable to provide as large a memory capacity as can be achieved on a given mounting circuit board and there is thus the need for the efficient mounting of electronic memory components to provide a high packing density to achieve large memory capacity and yet allow access to the components for removal and replacement. A plurality of memory components is usually mounted on the memory circuit board which is plugged into the associated socket. Such a memory circuit board having memory components is usually referred to as a memory module.